Toby Versus the Evil Producer
by celticgothhardy
Summary: Based off of the Squeakquel. The boys and girls have a new contract that specifies a producer that Dave's never met. However, he can't leave the house, but Toby's willing to take them. Toby's not playing his games. Something's wrong with this picture


_AN: Just a quick little plot bunny since I watched Chipmunks 2 last night._

_ This is not meant to be taken seriously. Please enjoy._

_Edit: Heh, forgot that I don't do this any more. Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks or Chuck.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dave Seville didn't like the new contract, but he was uneasily convinced to allow the boys and girls to go along with it. He wanted to be the one going to the recording with the new producer. However, the hospital didn't want him leaving the house unless he absolutely needed. He called Aunt Jackie to take the group in, but she had an appointment that she couldn't miss. Toby was willing to take the boys and girls to the recording session. Dave asked, again, "Are you sure about this, Toby?"<p>

"Oh yeah, sure," he answered, standing in the doorway waiting for the group.

Dave looked at the young man. He wasn't on the DS. He wasn't looking over to the Wii or the computer. Yeah, he wasn't sure that Toby should be taking the group. He didn't seem like himself today. "What about your parents?"

"Work," he simply replied. Simon and Jeanette walked into the room discussing the latest school project they were working on. Brittany and Alvin followed, not looking at each other, which may have meant that they had just argued. Theodore followed with Eleanor right behind. All six settled in an open space between Dave and Toby. "Hey, guys, are you ready for the recording?" he inquired.

Simon turned to Dave. "You're not taking us?"

"Sorry, Simon, I'm still bound to the house after the last incident," he explained, looking over to Alvin. "Toby's going to be taking you to the recording and bringing you back." The boys looked over to Toby while the girls just started moving past him. They followed after, giving strange glances his way. He waved bye before following to the car.

"Ah, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes," the producer gushed, bending down to personally shake hand to paw with all of them. "I'm the producer, Edgar Nieling." He stood up to shake hands with Toby, who was staring off into space. "I'm sorry; I thought Mr. Seville was going to be coming with you."

"That's just Toby," Alvin spoke up.

"That's me, Toby Seville. Dave couldn't come," he quickly iterated, holding out his hand. The man just stared at him, which he retracted his hand.

The producer turned back to the group. "The booth is just over this way. We have recently upgraded the mixing equipment so that the purest sounds will be recorded," he informed them. The group walked into the booth while Toby stayed behind. While the producer watched the Chipmunks and Chipettes go over the instruments and mics, Toby checked out the mixing table better. He focused on a particular area and stared off into space again. He blinked a couple of times before standing up straighter. No one noticed him as he brought out his cell phone and fired off a text to someone before slipping it back.

The producer came back out of the recording booth, which Toby backed off of the equipment and sat down next to the man, making sure he didn't touch anything. The next three hours were filled with the Chipettes and Chipmunks alternating be the two of them. There were also a few songs that they were collaborating on.

"Perfect! Brilliant," the man exclaimed, jumping up and moving into the booth. "All of you were fantastic. Now there's something we need to discuss."

"What exactly is that?" Simon asked, he and Jeanette coming to the front of the group.

"Well," he paused, motioning to someone outside of the room. A bulky enforcer walked into the room. Another direction and he was pointing a gun at Toby.

"Whoa, whoa!" Toby shouted.

The man turned back to the group, he testified, "We need to make sure you don't tell anyone about the recording. And to make sure of that, you will unfortunately have to pass on. Now, we have to also kill Dave and this young man." He nodded to the man, who took his eyes off of Toby for a second.

Toby wasn't in the chair when he turned back. The man had moved over to him. His wrist was twisted until he dropped the gun. Then two quick kicks to the kidneys caused the man to wither in pain on the ground. The producer walked out to take care of the problem. Toby quickly knocked him out with a well placed hit to the head.

He walked in to the booth were the group was staring at him. "Okay, I can explain. Actually, first I need to call someone," he offered, taking out his phone again and dialing someone. "Sarah, yeah, both are taken care of; you should bring up Seville. All right." He ended the call and turned back to the group.

Alvin moved to the front. "You're not Toby!" he accused.

"Yeah, I'm not."

"Should have realized that when he wasn't playing his game," Simon noted, "Who are you?"

He started, "I'm with the government. Your producer was going to use your latest recordings and place subliminal messages within them to take over the world. I was sent here to stop him."

"By taking Toby's place?" Alvin asked skepically.

"Is Toby okay?" Theodore asked. Eleanor got his attention and gave him a comforting smile.

"He's fine, absolutely fine. We needed to keep him out of the way while I came here, so he's been with the people I work with," he stated. There was a commotion at the entrance of the suite. "Come on, that should be them." He led the way out.

Sarah walked ahead of Casey, who was dragging the real Toby in since his hands were bound in front of him and he was gagged with duct tape. "Casey! We do not tie up innocent people!" he snapped.

"He was bugging me," Casey growled, "Reminded me of your early days." He pushed Toby into a chair, who backed very far away from Casey as much as possible.

He looked over at Sarah, who shrugged, adding, "I have to admit, he kept asking what we were going to do with him, and it was getting a little bit annoying." At the exasperated look, she added, "Sorry, Chuck."

He smiled quickly. "You could have just given him the DS that he insisted on bringing," he mentioned, moving over to him. Toby backed away when he brought out his pocket knife. "No! No, nothing bad is happening. I'm just going to cut through the bindings." Toby didn't move further back as he cut through the bindings. "This will hurt." He ripped off the tape.

"Ow," he groaned, rubbing his arms where the bindings were. He noticed the boys and girls behind Chuck. "Hi guys," he muttered.

"Hi Toby," Eleanor comforted, her and Theodore climbing up onto his legs. Simon and Jeanette weren't far behind and Brittany and Alvin were the last ones up. "Are you okay?" He nodded before seeing that Casey had moved closer again. He tried to moved away as much as he could without displacing the chipmunks on his legs.

"Casey!" Chuck shouted. The man smirked before walking out of the room. Sarah walked out after him. Chuck moved over to Toby. "Your keys," he passed to the scared man. Chuck then lectured, "I'll get your DS out of the car and place it in yours before we go. There are going to be cleaners coming within fifteen minutes and it would be best for you to leave soon. Also, don't tell anyone what happened here." He nodded as best he could while Chuck waved bye to the group and followed his friends out.

"Well, Toby, you heard the man. Let's get out of here," Alvin declared, shaking Toby up a little bit. Everyone got off him when he mumbled a little okay and got up. Alvin and Brittany led the group to the elevator while the rest stayed behind Toby to make sure he got to the elevator.

Jeanette was the one to ask, "What do we tell Dave about the producer?"

Eleanor added, "And the contract?"

"Maybe the company will write a new contract in view of what's happened," Simon mentioned.

"They're bound to, they can't lose us," Brittany added. The elevator stopped at the garage and they walked over to Toby's car. The DS was sitting on the drivers seat with a note attached. He unlocked the door and opened the letter. "What does it say?"

"A new contract will be drawn up and someone will be over to the Seville residence tomorrow," he read. There was also a second part that he didn't read.

_I'm sorry that Casey tied you up. I didn't know he was going to do that. You shouldn't see him again. Although if you do, walking away very fast and not making eye contact should keep him from noticing you again._


End file.
